(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy-locking buckle structure, particularly to a buckle structure enabling a user to lock and detach the male and female buckle elements easily. The buckle structure according to the invention is applicable to those article which need to be frequently locked and detached, regardless of whether they are soft or hard articles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional buckle structure, such as that disclosed in R.O.C. Approval No. 364303 titled entitled “press buckle”, is composed of a male buckle set and a female buckle set. The male buckle set further comprises of a buckle face and a male buckle element. The buckle face is substantially in the form of a T shape with a taper-form connecting bar vertically extending from the bottom thereof. The male buckle element is disk-shaped in appearance and has an extrusion in the form of a neck at one end. While the male buckle element has a central pass for pivotally connecting to the connecting bar, a woven fabric layer is provided in-between the male buckle element and the buckle face. The female buckle set is composed of a buckle face and a female buckle element. While the buckle face is in the form of a T shape, the female buckle element has a main body in the form of a U shape, under which a central hole is provided for pivotally connecting with the connecting bar under the buckle face. A woven fabric layer is provided in-between the female buckle element and the buckle face. An outer peripheral edge is provided on the top of the female buckle main body, while the space inside of the female buckle main body may allow the extrusion of the male buckle to stick inside.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, when combining the male and female buckle sets together, there exist some disadvantages, as follows:
1. The user must press the buckle sets with force so that they can lock together. This may be quite inconvenient for a female user.
2. In connection with the combination of the male and female buckle sets, as the female buckle is designed to have substantially the same bore diameter as the outer diameter of the male buckle, it is not easy for the user to operate the buckle elements, and particularly to position them.
3. When separating the buckle elements, in the absence of the holding tab, the user must pull and drag the woven fabric layer therebetween, which will always eventually tear, given the firm combination of the male and female buckle elements.
In view of the afore-mentioned disadvantages carried by the structure of the prior art, the present invention is disclosed to improve said disadvantages, reduce costs, provide a holding tab, etc., in order to ease the combination pressure of the buckle structure with the articles, and to facilitate the user to hold and operate the buckle.